


Red Stripes

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Caning, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney asks John to do something for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for this year's Kink Bingo. Wheee! Prompt is "Caning"

Rodney couldn't believe that John had actually agreed to this. Yeah, sure, John hadn't laughed when Rodney had asked John to spank him, and humiliation seemed right up his alley. This time, he'd expected John to balk, especially when he'd explained that John had to be _careful_ because the cane could actually do damage.

Instead, John had shrugged and said, "I can handle it, Rodney. What time do you want me there?"

A little blown away by the blasé reaction, Rodney had stuttered and stammered before he finally said, "Uh. Eight okay?" and John had agreed.

Now it was five minutes to eight, and Rodney was jittering in place. He wanted this so, so badly, but he was afraid at the same time. He was afraid that John would finally figure out just how fucked up he was, that John wouldn't be able to handle it. He paced through his room, debating stripping down to minimize the amount of time that he had to freak out. Just as he decided that that would be a good idea, the chime rang.

Rodney glanced at his watch. It was eight on the dot. "Come in," he called.

The door had barely closed behind John when he was in Rodney's space, reeling him in for a kiss. It surprised the hell out of Rodney, and he found himself melting into the kiss. "Calm down," said John, his lips against Rodney's.

"I'm fine," said Rodney, breaking away, only to be pulled back in.

John said, "Right. And I'm the Queen of Sheba," before kissing him again. This time, Rodney started to actually relax a little bit. He couldn't help it - John had been using kisses to calm him for a while now, and it always worked.

This time, when John released him, Rodney let his forehead thump against John's chest. "How'd you know that I was freaking out?"

"It's you. You always freak out when we're going to do something new."

He sighed. John was right. Trying to refocus the conversation, he said, "So, do you want to do this?"

"Well, first of all, we both need to lose our clothes, don't we?" John sounded calm, confident, and that made Rodney suspicious.

"Have you done this before?" he asked.

"What? Used a cane? No. But I _have_ been playing with you for a while now, and I know just how horny spanking you gets both of us. I figure the caning will be the same, only more intense."

"Oh, okay." Rodney started to strip out of his clothes, pausing after he shrugged out of his shirt to untie his boots and kick them away. When he stood back up, John was staring at him. "What?" he demanded.

John chuckled. "You really don't have any idea how fucking hot you are, do you? You've got the best ass I've ever seen, and then you encourage me to play with it, spank it and turn it all red. What are you going to do when I slap it with the cane?"

Rodney could feel his face heating up in a fierce blush. Swallowing convulsively, he said, "I just may spontaneously combust."

"That's what I thought. Now go on, finish getting naked."

He started to unbutton his pants, then paused. "You need to lose your clothes too," he demanded. John didn't argue, slipping out of his t-shirt and toeing off his shoes. By the time Rodney got his pants off, John was completely naked, standing there and stroking his cock loosely.

Rodney moved into John's personal space and dropped to his knees, mouth already open, greedy for it. John moved his grip on his dick back to the base and guided his cock slowly between Rodney's lips as Rodney groaned. He would never get tired of John's taste - a little bitter, a little spicy, and all male. He started to bob his head, taking more of John's cock on each stroke, till it was fully hard and slick.

John's hands were wrapped in his hair, and he pulled a little, guiding Rodney up and back again. "God, look at you. You've got a mouth _made_ for cocksucking. Could stay in your mouth all fucking day." Rodney tried to nod, but only managed to choke himself on John's dick. He didn't let it slow him down, though.

After a minute, John used his grip on his hair to pull him to his feet. "That's enough - I don't want to come before I get to play with your ass." He kissed Rodney hard, and then shoved him away. "Go get the cane and bring it back here."

Eagerly, Rodney scurried across the floor to the closet. Getting the cane had been a matter of eighteen different intermediaries, only one of whom had a clue who the package was for, and he hadn't known what was in said package. Rodney handed it over to John with no hesitation. He just _knew_ that John would make it good, or at least try damn hard.

John took it with a smile. "Go on, then. Bend over the desk. Push that sweet ass out."

Rodney obeyed, bending over the desk that had been cleared just for this. There was a click as John sat the crop and a bottle of lube on the desk next to him, and then his hands on Rodney's hips, pulling him back, so that even if Rodney thrust his hips, his cock wouldn't have contact with anything but air. Then John spent some time just rubbing over his ass and back, stroking him until Rodney started to relax.

The first slap of John's hand against Rodney's ass made Rodney jump, even though it was mostly noise instead of pain. John didn't pause, scattering a dozen or so slaps across Rodney's ass, waking up the skin and making Rodney gasp. "You like this, don't you?" asked John.

"Yes, oh, yes," gasped out Rodney as John landed a particularly hard one at the join of thigh and ass. "Oh, please, John, _more_."

"Beg for it," said John, one hand resting on Rodney's ass, the other on Rodney's back.

"Oh, god. Want it, need it, from _you_. Please, pick up the cane. Make it so I can really _feel_ it, for _days_."

"I'll give it to you, all right." John let go of Rodney to pick up the cane. Rodney reached out and took hold of the far edge of the desk, bracing himself.

The first one was nothing more than a tap, and Rodney turned to look over his shoulder at John. He didn't have to say a word, because John said, "Don't worry. Just getting my bearings." Rodney nodded and put his head back down, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. As he let it out, John let the next one fall.

This one was hard enough to make Rodney jump, but still didn't really _hurt_. John didn't hesitate, using the cane again and again, each stroke progressively harder until Rodney was crying out and squirming. Only then did he pause, resting a cool hand on Rodney's ass, which felt hot and swollen.

Rodney's hips couldn't stop moving, as his hard dick looked for something, anything, to rub off against. When John reached underneath Rodney, giving his dick one long stroke before cupping his balls, Rodney broke. Almost sobbing in need, he begged, "Please, John. Let me come. I'll do anything, just let me come."

"Shh," said John. "Just a few more, and then I'm going to fuck you. You can come with my dick in your ass."

Shakily, Rodney nodded, tightening his grip on the desk. They'd talked about this and John knew that Rodney really wanted welts that would last for days. The cane lifted off his ass, and then came down _hard_. He didn't even try to stop the yelp that broke free, but he didn't move, didn't try to pull away.

The next slap of the cane landed just inches before the first, and Rodney could feel the skin welting, heating, and he gasped out, "Yes, just like that."

"I know," said John, sounding breathless and turned on, and did it again, and again. Finally, he dropped the crop on the desk, right in Rodney's line of sight. "You look amazing like this," he said, brushing his hands over Rodney's sore ass. "I'm going to fuck you now."

"Yeah," said Rodney, knowing that he sounded pleasure drunk. "Yeah, fuck me."

John snatched up the lube, and there were sounds of him slicking up his cock. Then his hands gripped Rodney by the hips, his thumbs spreading him wide as John's cock nudged up against his hole. As he pushed in, Rodney whimpered. It burned as he was stretched, but not as hot as his ass.

Fucking his way into Rodney's ass with short strokes, John groaned as he finally bottomed out. He paused for a second, and then started to fuck, hard and fast. Rodney couldn't get a hand down to touch his cock, but he didn't really think he needed it. He was going to come if John would just...

Rodney bent his knees, just a bit, and that put John at the perfect angle to hit his prostate on every thrust. When he let go of Rodney's hip, he thought for a moment that he was going to give him a reach around, but instead his hand came crashing down on Rodney's ass, right over the worst of the welts.

The shock of pain, combined with the pleasure of being fucked, made Rodney whimper and whine, all of his nerves firing as he came. Someone yelled, and it took a second for Rodney to realize that it had been him.

All of his weight dropped on to the desk as John continued to fuck him. Finally, he gave a loud groan as his hips jerked. Rodney knew that he'd come, and he could relax now.

He was practically asleep as John cleaned him up and manhandled him over to the bed. When he rolled on his back, he hissed and rolled right back on his side. It had _hurt_.

John crawled into the bed next to him. "Was that good?" he asked,

"Oh, the yelling and the coming didn't give it away?" said Rodney. "It was fucking amazing."

John's cool hand came to rest on his ass. "So maybe we can do it again."

"Sure. Just as soon as the welts disappear," said Rodney, already falling asleep again. John made a sound of agreement, and that was the last thing that Rodney heard.


End file.
